


sweet lullaby

by intothewoodz



Category: X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:48:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26312908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/intothewoodz/pseuds/intothewoodz
Summary: Yohan finds it hard to fall asleep when half of the bed is empty and cold. Luckily, Seungyoun comes home to fix that.
Relationships: Cho Seungyeon | Seungyoun/Kim Yohan
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13
Collections: Challenge #5 - Lullabies and Dreams





	sweet lullaby

**Author's Note:**

> this is a very literal interpretation of the theme bc i was feeling uninspired but i hope it is still cute and that you enjoy ;-;

Yohan checks the clock only to find that yet another hour has passed since he’s gotten into bed, but sleep remains an unattainable goal and there’s still no sign of his boyfriend.

Because of his upcoming album release, Seungyoun’s been in the studio every single night, coming home closer to morning than night. That also means that Yohan has been having trouble falling asleep, the bed far too empty for his liking without Seungyoun next to him.

With how thick their blankets are and how snugly Yohan is wrapped inside them, it should probably feel like a sauna, but instead, he feels cold. He misses the warmth of his boyfriend lying next to him and hates that the only trace of him is the unoccupied space on his side of the bed.

Realistically, Yohan knows it shouldn’t be a big deal and that when Seungyoun comes home in the middle of the night, he’ll slip under the covers and latch onto Yohan like a koala. He knows he’ll wake up feeling warm in the embrace of his boyfriend. He’s fully aware of this and yet the knowledge does nothing to help him fall asleep any easier.

Instead, he stretches his arm behind him to grab the stuffed teddy bear that he knows should be next to his pillow, slightly panicking when he can’t seem to find it. He reaches around a bit more and breathes a sigh of relief when he finally grasps the soft fur of the plushie. He hates finding his beloved teddy bear fallen on the ground, making him feel like the world’s worst parent.

It had been a gift from Seungyoun and though it’s definitely not the same as having his boyfriend in bed with him, it does its job as a temporary replacement. Squeezing the plushie tightly in his arms, Yohan falls back into the covers and does his best to fall asleep again.

It doesn’t work.

Yohan finds himself tossing and turning for what feels like hours on end and his mind doesn’t feel any closer to sleep.

Luckily, it’s not long after that before he hears the click of the front door and he practically jumps out of bed at the sound.

“Seungyoun-hyung!”

He’s still in the middle of taking off his shoes when Yohan bursts out of the bedroom and, in his surprise, Seungyoun loses his balance and nearly topples over.

“Yah! You scared me!” Seungyoun whines. “What are you doing up so late?”

“I couldn’t sleep.”

“Are you feeling okay?” he asks, quickly rushing over to Yohan out of concern.

“I’m fine, hyung. I was just cold.”

“It’s not even that cold today, are you sure you’re feeling okay?” He pushes their foreheads together to check for his temperature before gently caressing his cheek. “You don’t seem warm.”

“It’s not that. It’s just always cold when you’re not there,” he admits shyly.

“I’m sorry, baby,” Seungyoun coos at him, petting his head gently. “I was just working on the finishes touches today, so I promise I won’t be as busy anymore.”

“Really? It’s really over?”

“You don’t believe me?” he chuckles.

“I don't know, it’s late. Maybe I’m dreaming or something.”

“Has it really been that bad?”

“Yes!” Yohan shouts, offended that his boyfriend would even think to downplay his turmoil at how often he’s been gone. “You tell me not to worry and to go to bed first, but it’s cold and empty without you and I hate it.” Yohan starts pouting just thinking about it.

“I didn’t realize it was that bad. I’m sorry, Yohan-ah,” Seungyoun says, taking his hand and rubbing comforting circles on it. “I’ll make it up to you, I promise. I’ll take you out anywhere you want to go.”

“We don’t have to do anything special, hyung. As long as you’re here, I’m happy.”

“Are you sure? We can go anywhere you want tomorrow.”

Yohan shakes his head, wrapping his arms tightly around Seungyoun. “Let’s just go to bed,” he says, squeezing him even tighter.

“I’m finally free after all this time and your only request is you wanna cuddle?”

“Yeah and what’s wrong with that?”

“Nothing, I just thought you would wanna celebrate or something.”

“I don’t care what we do. Just having you here is enough.”

“Yohan-ah, since when did you get so cheesy?” Seungyoun laughs.

“I’m serious! I just missed you,” he pouts.

“I missed you too, baby.” Seungyoun places a gentle kiss on the top of Yohan’s head before continuing, “I love you so much.”

“I love you too,” Yohan says, returning the favor with a quick peck on the lips before dragging the older to bed.

Despite his earlier difficulties, Yohan finds that the drowsiness is suddenly hitting him all at once, Seungyoun’s arms around him both warm and comforting.

“Hyung,” he mumbles sleepily.

“Hmm? What is it Yohannie?”

“I missed you a lot.”

“I missed you too,” Seungyoun mumbles into Yohan’s hair as he places a kiss there. “But it’s late, so go to sleep now.”

“But I don’t want to. You’ve been so busy lately that I’ve barely gotten to see you.

“Yohan-ah, you can barely keep your eyes open right now.”

“I’m not that tired!”

“Okay, fine. Maybe you’re not tired, but _I_ am,” Seungyoun says. “And I’m not going anywhere, so you have nothing to worry about. I promise I’ll be the first thing you see when you wake up in the morning.”

“You better mean that.”

“Of course.”

True to his word, Seungyoun falls asleep shortly after, the exhaustion from ages of overworking himself piling up. He’s so tired in fact that he begins snoring lightly. Still, the sound only acts as further reassurance of Seungyoun’s presence on the bed and Yohan finds it strangely comforting. It doesn’t take much longer for Yohan to fall asleep too, soothed by the gentle snores as if they were a lullaby.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!!!


End file.
